


Does It Ever Cross Your Mind?

by strawnilla



Category: Monsuno
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawnilla/pseuds/strawnilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase thinks Beyal looks ethereal. Much alike the stars they're watching that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does It Ever Cross Your Mind?

**Author's Note:**

> tfw obscure fandoms and ships are your lifeblood and soul ✬

The night is cold, but it’s more so beautiful.

Chase opens his eyes, and is once again entranced by the wonder that is a star studded sky.

He takes a deep breath and lets go.

Puffs of smoke float and dissipate in front of his face, and it’s only then does he let the cold be a tad bit of an annoyance to him. But he forgets it almost immediately when he feels the person lying down next to him squeeze his hand, reminding him of the warmth from their intertwined fingers .

Chase turns his head to look at Beyal and sees the other stargazing with a slight smile on his face. The sight of it makes Chase smile.

Beyal notices his eyes on him and before Chase can hide it, their eyes are connected. “What is it?” Beyal asks, curiosity lacing his voice.

He’s about to ask Beyal, ‘Aren’t you cold?’ when he stops. He has to remind himself that Beyal grew up in the icy cold mountains, the chill of the night won’t bother him that much, or at all. Chase’s mouth is already open though, and yet no sound comes out as he doesn’t drop his gaze from Beyal’s eyes.

Because for some reason, under the light of the stars and the moon, Beyal seems ethereal.

As if transfixed, Chase reaches out with the hand that’s not holding Beyal’s, and caresses the dark cheeks with his fingers. Beyal flinches for a moment, no doubt from the icy cold of his fingers, but he nuzzles into the touch soon after with a hint of pink appearing on his face.

“Chase…?”

By this point, all Chase can think of is how beautiful Beyal looks. His fingers move higher to play with the strands of white hair, and Chase smiles as he brings the two of them closer to cuddle.

“I can’t believe I never thought of it before…” he says as he caresses Beyal’s hair this time.

Beyal blinks. He looks up to meet Chase’s eyes. “Thought of what?”

Chase grins wider before he kisses the crown of Beyal’s head. “That your hair reminds me of starlight.”


End file.
